The Lonely Saiyan
by Beatrix1
Summary: A Saiyan sent to a distant planet as a baby, destined to conquer and destroy. But then what?
1. Default Chapter

I sit on my throne, and I wait.  
My loyal subjects below me, those whom I have conquered, wait also. But for what? Those native to this planet await my orders, they are nothing but prisoners and I am their ruler. But I liken myself to them, because I am a nothing but a prisoner also. I am a warrior, not a ruler, although King Cauli had a nice ring to it. It is not I who is destined to rule this planet, but the one who also rules over me. That is whom I was waiting for, but he never came.  
Many inhabitants of this planet still lived. It was my job to conquer them, not destroy them. I killed only those who apposed me, and they were few. I was not obligated to kill any more, and I saw little point in it, as they looked after me in every way. The reward for their loyalty? Freedom. They were prisoners, but they lived in peace. As did I, for now. I was beginning to doubt my mission, many years ago, until the others arrived.  
"You have done well, Cauli. Lord Freeza will be pleased."  
"And when can I expect Lord Freeza'a arrival?"  
"He has a few matters to take care of first, it is our job to merely check up on you. It seems that some saiyans have failed to complete their missions. Lord Freeza will be here to take this planet from you in a few years, until then, keep your hold over the people and await his arrival."  
"And then I am to return home?"  
"…. …. …. …."  
"Our home planet is no more."  
They said no more than that, and then they left. They left me with some armour, which was the same as they wore, and a device called a 'scouter' used to measure power levels. I had no use for such an item on a planet such as this, but the armour made me feel like a real saiyan, and reminded the people that I was still a warrior, a destroyer, and not to oppose me.  
So I waited. Days, months and years passed, but no one came. Neither Lord Freeza, nor the other two saiyans returned.  
Truthfully, I was bored. I spent my days training, improving on my strength and skill as not to become out of shape for whatever Lord Freeza had planned for me after this. I hunted and destroyed small animals for sport and moved large round boulders to work on my strength. And I waited.  
One day the truth sunk in, no one was coming. I thought back to the words on the other saiyans the day they had arrived to check on me.  
"Our home planet is no more."  
They had given no more information, and it was not my place to ask. But I could not help but wonder, in the empty days what had happened. What could have happened to the planet of warriors that I had come from and looked forward to returning to? I knew nothing of my home planet, or my race. Only of the instructions I had been born with, take over the planet for Lord Freeza. I had never seen another of my kind until the day the saiyans came. They looked like me, black hair, dark eyes, a tail, strong muscles. They were different however, the two that had visited had been male. From what I had learned from the natives and the animals, I was a female. They also had names, like I did. The people on this planet were nameless, I was Cauli, King Cauli actually. The two that had visited had told me their names were Nappa and Raditz. They also spoke of another, apart from Freeza. Prince Vegeta. If I was worthy, I could even meet the prince of the saiyans! From that day on, I trained harder, determined that when they came for me, I would be a strong and worthy Saiyan that they could be proud of, especially in comparison to those that had failed to complete their tasks.  
But they never came back.  
Had they forgotten about me? Did I slip their minds? Or did they decide that I was too weak, my planet too worthless to bother with. Or did something terrible happen to them all?  
I sit on my throne, and I wait for the answers.  



	2. realisation

One day I realised, that they were never coming back. Their reason for not returning I could not begin to guess, and it wouldn't do me any good to think about it, so it didn't. But I knew that they were out there. Not those exact beings perhaps, but there had to be more of them. Somewhere, someplace, there were others like me, and I was going to find them. After all, the two that had visited had spoken of others. Perhaps they were only on the next planet? Perhaps I would never find them? Perhaps I had to try anyway, I couldn't stand the waiting any longer. If Lord Frieza was never going to turn up, then what did it matter if I stayed or not? If he ever came for the planet as he planned, it would not be hard for him to take. My leaving would be of no consequence to his plans, so why stay?  
I decided to take a look at my space pod, the one I had arrived in. I passed through a group of the planets natives as I journeyed to my ship. They were sitting in a cluster and chattering in their strange language that I could understand, but not imitate. They grew quiet as I passed, a little out of respect, a little out of fear. I felt a strange feeling when I saw them sitting together like that, but could not place what it was and dismissed it from my thoughts. There was the space pod, just as I had left it all those years ago. How many years? I had no idea and it didn't matter. The time had come, I was going to leave. Where would I go? I didn't know. I had no idea where to start looking for my people, or if they were even out there at all. The space pod came with some instructions in its compartment, (how thoughtful) and from that I learned how it worked and how far it would be able to get me. I would need to be able to get to an inhabited planet if I didn't want to get stranded without fuel, and I had no idea what was on the planets around me. In fact, the only planet of considerable size that I new was near was a blue planet that was visible in the night sky. I would head for there, and if it was uninhabited, I would have enough fuel to come back. Hopefully, I would never return to this planet.  
  
I began to prepare for my journey. I gathered foods that would last the trip, and put on my saiyan armour to look the part. I also took the 'scouter' with me, who knew what I would find out there. I stood in my chamber for the last time and looked at myself in the thin sheet of metal on my wall that reflected images. I looked tall, and strong, as I always did when compared to the natives of this planet. When I saw the other saiyans, I realised that I was not as tall as I though, and not as strong. Although Raditz was almost the same height as I, his body was far bulkier and more muscled. I stood there wondering why that was, when one of my servants entered the room.  
"King Cauli, what do you want eat today?" spoke a male creature in a poorly spoken attempt at my language.  
"Nothing." I said.  
"Nothing?"  
"I said nothing! Now get out of here!" The servant fled in fear at my outburst. I smiled to myself. Power, absolute power. Do I really want to leave this power for places unknown? I knew the answer was yes. I wondered what I should say to the natives, should I tell them I am leaving? Of course they would notice my absence, so I had to tell them something. I must not let them think I am going for long, in case I have to return. I shall tell them that I am going on a short journey, and that when I return there shall be death to all who stepped out of line while I was gone. That should be sufficient. I put on my scouter and looked at my proud saiyan reflection, and smiled.  



	3. journey

  
I watched the planet shrink in the distance as I gathered speed across the sky away from it. That planet, it was my planet. As I realised that I may never see it again, a strange feeling passed through me, one I'd never felt before. It must have been the gravity of the space pod, so strange to be flying through space. After days of travel I finally reached the planet of my destination. The tiny blue spec that I saw at night, was now a full sized world, and my planet was no longer visible. To my pleasure, and surprise, the planet was inhabited. Even more suprising, was the fact that the creatures that live there were coming over to greet me, and they looked happy! Perhaps they had never seen a saiyan before? Their planet looked shabby, not easy to inhabit. Lord Frieza must have not wanted it, therefore these creatures would not know to fear me. Perhaps I should teach them? I though to myself with a smile, but it would be best to try and get information out of them first. Strangely, they could speak my language, and they kept asking me if I had come there to learn from them. What do you have to teach? I asked. Turns out they knew a special technique, which I though may come in handy, so I stayed on their planet for a while and learned the secret of what they called 'instant transmission'. Stranger still, they claimed that they had met another who was 'like me' (could have been anything, who knows if they had seen anything like me before?) and that they knew where to find him. Fair enough though, any advise is better than no advise, at worst the next planet I came to might not be the one I was looking for, but they may know where I should go. I decided to listen to the strange beings and head for a planet called 'Earth'.  
The natives supplied me with food for my journey and wished me a happy farewell. Strange. So I was in my space pod again, and heading for a new place. At least I would not be returning to my planet just yet, I was having luck on my journey.  
Many days passed, until I finally arrived at the blue/green planets called earth. What would I find here? The gravity on this planet was strong, it pulled my space pod in with a strong force that sent me crashing into the ground with such speed that I made a crater on impact. I wasn't hurt however, and the pod wasn't damaged, so I decided to explore right away. I was surrounded by trees and rocks, with no sign of life anywhere. I heard a rustle in the bushes and put on my scouter. A strange creature hopped out in front of me. My scouter beeped: Power Level 0.1! What kind of planet was this? Was everyone here that weak? No, I could tell that there was some kin of energy here. I began to wander around, looking for other creatures to scan with my scouter. Becoming a little bored, I spied some large boulders and decided to train a little, being stiff from my long flight. I spent the next few hours training in preparation for whoever I may meet, thinking about what I would find here.  



End file.
